American Vocalist
by LabeledMistakes
Summary: AU. American Vocalist is a singing reality television show that has just announced the auditions for the upcoming season have began registration. The boys decide to enter and hope they will win the competition. Will they find love through the show? Note: OC contest closed! Boys don't know eachother in this story. They'll meet during the show.


_ "Are you into singing?"_

James' ears twitched as he heard the voice on the television speak. He gulped down the ramen noodles that were in his mouth and chugged down his glass of water. The noodles went down his throat as he reached for the remote and turned the volume of the t.v. up. James' dream was to become a famous pop star and the guy on the screen caught his attention.

_"Would you like to be discovered by America?"_

Logan let out a big sigh as he closed his text book. Cramming for exams was exhausting. He stared blankly at the screen as the host spoke. Now Logan was all about book smarts and studying, but he did like to sing in the shower. And his mother often told him he sung because apparently the sound of the shower running wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of his voice.

The young genius crossed his arms over his chest as he took a deep breath, "Maybe . . ."

_"We'd love to hear the many voices of America!"_

"Ahh! You're going to get it now papi!" Carlos yelled out as his hair was being ruffled by his father. They sat at the dinner table as Carlos' mother was bringing in their supper. The latino tried to wrestle out of his father's grip, but it was no use.

"Ai, you two, stop it. Dinner is at the table, now behave!"

"Yes ma'am!" Carlos and his father said simultaneously as they separated from each other. His mother smiled as she began serving her two men their plates of food. Carlos had to admit, he was distracted by what the man on the television was saying. He smiled and nodded a 'thank you' to his mother as the bowed their heads for grace. Carlos loved to sing, but his father had already had plans for his son.

His father had a job ready for him when he was done with school. His father owned a mechanic and paint shop, where Carlos worked part time, and planned that Carlos would start full time and one day own the family business. But that wasn't Carlos' dream. He wanted to become a international artist and make enough money to support his parents so they wouldn't have to work anymore. But he feared for his father's approval.

_"So come audition for a chance to be a part of this seasons star talent on NVC's 'American Vocalist'!"_

"You should totally enter that big bro!" Katie Knight said excitedly, pointing at the television, as she rose from her seat to place the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Uhh . . . I don't think so Katie," Kendall said as he gulped down the rest of his lemonade.

"Ah, why not Kendall, wouldn't it be fun? You have such an amazing voice hunny," Mrs. Knight encouraged as she was handed the empty glass from Kendall. His mother and sister were always supportive of Kendall and his singing, in fact they were so supportive they often tried to pressure him into talent contests so he can show the world that Kendall Knight can sing.

The blonde let out a sigh as he glanced over to his mother. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, "Mom, I get that you guys think I can sing . . . but I'm not about to go audition for a show that brings down others by telling them they can't sing. I know I can sing, and that's good enough."

"But Kendall sweetie, if you win you can get a record deal and record a studio albu-"

"Enough mom! I said no, and that means no."

It got quiet in the room as Katie stared at her brother in disbelief. He just cut his mother off, and while raising his voice. Mrs. Knight smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she started to run the warm water. "Very well Kendall, it's your decision. I-I'm going to go to the ladies room, please excuse me." And without another word, she left towards her bedroom.

Kendall was too oblivious to hear the hurt in his mother's tone when she spoke. He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch before he felt a smack on the back of his head. "Ow! W-what the hell Katie?!"

He turned his head to face an angry Katie mad dogging him. "Are you blind or just stupid Kendall?!"

Kendall sensed anger in Katie's tone of voice and tried to raise his voice to show who was the elder one here. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm perfe-"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe mom works hard enough to support us?! Maybe auditioning for the show will help her out. I mean, our dead beat of a father isn't here supporting us."

Kendall stared at his sister in disbelief. What she was saying was making sense, "How will auditioning for the show help us, it won't guarantee that I'll win."

"True, but if you make it into the show then you'll gain fans Kendall! Those fans will buy your covers, and even if you don't win you'll at least help mom out. Geez, don't you ever think?"

Logan logged into the internet through his laptop and typed in the URL that appeared on screen. He wasn't too sure if he should sign up to audition, but it was definitely something that sparked his interest. He browsed through the website and clicked on the link that read 'sign up'. As it took him to another page, Logan got up and stepped out of his room to fetch himself a glass of milk, and maybe a couple of his mother's home baked cookies.

"Hey mom," Logan waved to his mother as he opened the fridge to get the gallon of milk. His mother was on the phone and smiled at her son as he addressed her. She was most likely on the phone with Logan's father, he was shipped off to a military base out in Hawaii to train new recruits for the army, and often called to see how his wife and son were doing.

Logan poured the milk into a glass and grabbed a clean plate from the cupboard. He gulped down some milk before placing some fresh baked cookies onto the plate. Before he could make his way back towards his room, his mother spoke, "Umm, Logan sweetie . . . you're father and I were thinking . . ."

He raised an eyebrow, "A-about what mom?"

She pointed to the t.v., and there was the same commercial from earlier about the American Vocalist television show. She giggled on the phone before glancing over to her son, "Maybe you could enter that reality singing show . . . you'd have a great shot at winning Logie Bear."

Logan couldn't help but smile as his mom spoke. He placed the glassware onto the counter before moving towards his mom to give her a big hug. "Do you and dad really think I have a shot at winning mom?" It was a great feeling knowing his parents believed in him that much.

"Of course Logan . . . your father says what have you got to lose son? If you don't win then you wouldn't lose anything . . . but if you won you'd gain everything."

Logan felt his eyes begin to water as he hugged his mother tighter. Knowing his father had such confidence in him made his heart leap, and those words his mother just spoke came from his dad at the other end of that line. He pulled away from the hug and nodded in agreement, "Ok mom and dad, I'll audition to be a part of American Vocalist . . . if you guys believe in me that much, then I can't lose. . . and even if I do, I got nothing to lose right?"

His mother smiled and kissed Logan on the forehead as he rushed back over to his room. Logan slid on the tile with his socks as he sat on his rolling chair. He began clicking on the laptop as a knock was heard on the door. The door opened and Logan's mother popped her head in with a smile on her face, "Logan, you forgot your milk and cookies."

Logan turned back and gave his mother a warm smile, "Thanks mom!"

James was using the family computer to log onto his facebook. He updated his status to show his friends how excited he was about auditioning for American Vocalist. He was highly popular in his school and already had thirty plus likes on his status. A smirk came across his face as he read through the comments. Many girls were being fan girls and commenting about how much they loved him and his 'sexy' voice. A whole lot of his guy friends commented on how he 'gots this' and had no doubts he'd win.

The pretty boy was pretty cocky about his singing skills, but just because his whole school believed he'd get through the auditions and win the singing competition show didn't mean he would. He did, after all, have to out sing all of the other people in America who wanted this title as much as he did.

He began liking the comments and replying when his mother walked in, on the phone as usual. She placed her suitcase on the floor as she took her heels off and made her way towards the sofa and took a seat.

James rolled his eyes as his mother was talking. He clicked on the log out button and started for his room, but was stopped when his mother called out his name, "James!"

He turned back, but only to see a 'wait' sign held up by his mother. James sighed and leaned against the wall in annoyance as his mother hung up the phone. "What is it mom?"

"James, that was a producer from the competition show American Vocalist . . ."

James could suddenly feel excitement rushing in and a smile coming across his face. "Y-yeah and?!"

"I sent him a demo of you singing that cover for Clarity . . . " She crossed a leg over the other and took a huff from an electronic cigarette she dug from her purse and continued, "and he loved it! James . . . you're going to audition for American Vocalist!"

James couldn't help but leap up in happiness, "Oh my go-thanks mom!" Words couldn't express how happy he was at that very moment.

Kendall looked down as Katie made her way back to the kitchen to start on the dishes. Mrs. Knight stepped out of her bedroom and walked over to stand beside Katie. Kendall rose up and walked over to his mother.

Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall with confusion as he stood in front of her, silent. "Kendall are you alri-!" She was silenced when Kendall hugged her. She smiled as she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry mom . . ." Kendall spoke as he broke away from the hug. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "I decided . . . I'm going to audition for that show . . ."

Mrs. Knight looked surprised by the news before smiling. "Oh Kendall, I know you could win it honey!"

Kendall smiled and nodded, "Thanks mom," He could see Katie smiling from the corner of his eye.

His mother began helping with the dishes, "So . . . Kendall, if I may ask, what made you change your mind?"

"Oh let's just say . . . a had a voice of reason that knocked some sense into my head." He smiled at his younger sister who was washing the dishes, and gave her a nod. Katie smiled and returned the nod.

He hated to admit it, but Katie had a point. Even if he didn't win, he'd gain fans and little fame that may or may not help his single, hard working, mother out. He had a whole lot to gain by entering this competition, but not much to lose if he didn't make it.

"Absolutely not Carlos!" Mr. Garcia yelled out to his son sitting across the dinner table. "Why would you want to try out for something that you may not even win mijo, You already have a job at our shop anyways. Don't waste your time Carlos,"

"But papi I belie-"

"NOT another word Carlos!" Carlos' father arose from his seat and stormed off into the other room, leaving Carlos and his mother in silence.

Carlos looked down in silence. His mother arose from her seat and went to give her son a hug. She knew how much singing meant to her son, and she believed in his dreams. But she and her husband had different points of views when it came to their son. "I'm sorry mijo . . . please excuse your father's behavior."

Carlos stood up, breaking the hug from his mother, and walked to his room in complete silence. His dreams of singing being crushed by his father's thick headedness . . .

**So that's the end of the first chapter Rushers. I'm going to need a couple of OC's for this story so that's where you guys come in. I'm going to need a whole lot of information because they're going to be part of the competition along with the boys. I want to make this fun, so fill out the OC app and send it in by PM please. I'm going to make an OC too, so in total I'm going to need three others for love interests . . . and also I need help in deciding who the celebrity coaches should be. The fictional show "American Vocalist" is going to be like The Voice, so I need four coaches who will coach the boys and the OCs throughout the fan fiction. I'll add that onto the App too. . . and after the app I'll add my character to show you guys kind of what I'm looking for. **

**OC App.**

**Name/Nickname: (Full name along with nickname if you have one.)**

**Alias: (If you want to go into the show under a different name. Example: Lady Gaga (Not her real name.))**

**Age: (17-19 Guys are 18, and they're seniors in high school.)**

**Personality: (Traits, and you can go into more detail if you'd like. :3 )**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair: (Color, style, length, etc.)**

**Face: (Eye color, special facial features like freckles or moles, etc.)**

**Body: **

**-Style-**

**Sense of style: **

**Live dressing style: (What your OC would wear during the live play offs)**

**Accessories: (Typical accessories your OC uses with their wardrobe. Bracelets, necklaces, berets, etc.)**

**-Likes-**

**Food:**

**Color(s): (Can have more than one. I honestly have like three favorite colors. XD)**

**Music/Artists: (List up to five favorite songs and artists)**

**-Dislikes-**

**Food:**

**Fears:**

**-Music-**

**Singing style: (Example: Rap, Pop, Hip-hop, etc. List what genres your OC will sing. List two please.)**

**Reason for singing: (Most people would have a reason for joining the competition. Examples: For a loved one, to support someone, or just because they love to sing.)**

**-Lifestyle-**

**Bio: (Give me some background biography on your OC)**

**Family: **

**Friends: **

**School: (A, B, C student, best and worst subjects, popular not popular, clique,)**

**Secret(s): (OC have any secrets? Kept dark secrets?)**

**-Love life- (Note: Will happen during the run of the show . . .)**

**Boy: (List the BTR boys in order of preference.) **

**Past relationships: (if any?)**

**Sexual knowledge: (List if your OC is a virgin or not, then list how much they know about how much they know how hormonal teens can be.)**

**Emotional status: (Emotionally available/unavailable, trust issues, fear of aggressive natures, etc. Note: This will tie in with past relationships if any.)**

**-Anything else-**

**Forgot to mention: (List anything here you would like to add that you didn't get to.)**

**There ya go Rushers! The OC App. Please fill it out and send it in through PM please, and try to make your characters unique and original. :3 Thank you. And here's my character to give yu guys an idea on how to fill the app out. ^-^**

**Name/Nickname: Kierra Lynne 'Kiki' Meadows**

**Alias: N/A Kierra goes by her first and middle name in the show.**

**Age: 17 but will turn 18 sometime during the run of the live playoffs.**

**Personality: Kierra can be best described as a total sweet heart. She is very bubbly and lively and hates bullies or people who bring others down. Her philosophy is to treat others how you'd like to be treated. So she's very kind and sweet to anybody and everyone she meets. She can come off as a bit stuck up when it comes to speaking to rude people. If she finds you mean, then she won't waste her breath on you. Her mother taught her how to be a lady, and has very good manners. She can come off as geeky and childish because of her love of anime and gaming.**

**-Appearance-**

**Hair: Kierra has natural blonde hair, but she dyed it a bright pink color to express her individuality. It's long, reaches eight inches past her shoulders, and is usually down or tied up into a half ponytail.**

**Face: Kierra has icy blue eyes and a rather pale complexion, due to her staying indoors a lot. She wears glasses at home, but has contacts she uses when she leaves the house. She has rosy cheeks. Her smile is her best feature.**

**Body: Kierra has what everyone would call an average body. Nothing special, but she's rather petite and wishes she were a bit taller.**

**-Style-**

**Sense of style: Kierra loves baggy clothes, so she usually has baggy sweaters and tops, and dresses in rather comfy clothing. She doesn't like dressing in girly girl clothes and prefers to dress up in cosplay rather than dresses and heels. She has tons of graphic tees, band shirts, and anime shirts. She likes to wear shorts, loose fitting jeans, and tube socks and leggings. She prefers flats and shoes over heels.**

**Live dressing style: Kierra prefers her cosplay outfits over a dressy flashy dress anyday. Luckily for her, her charm and appearance goes good with her stage outfits.**

**Accessories: She always has to have her giant red hair Sailor Venus bow. She has tons of hair accessories, bracelets, and wristbands. She has a lot of accessories from the many anime shows she watches.**

**-Likes-**

**Food: Pocky, Ramen, Fish, Chinese, and Italian.**

**Color(s): Pink, light blue, and purple.**

**Music/Artists: "Candles" – Hey Monday, "That's what you get" – Paramore, "Teenage Dream" – Katy Perry, "Better than revenge" – Taylor Swift, "Two is better than one" – Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift.**

**-Dislikes-**

**Food: Spicy foods, sour food, and any foods that stink.**

**Fears: Thunder (HATES the loud thunder), Bugs, frogs, and large bodies of water.**

**-Music-**

**Singing style: Pop rock. **

**Reason for singing: Kierra sings for all of those that are bullied. She's a victim of bullying so she's singing to bring awareness that you don't have to be a total beauty to be able to sing. Half of her profits will go into an anti bully charity.**

**-Lifestyle-**

**Bio: Kierra was never the 'normal' girl. When other girls were playing with barbies, she was watching anime and playing Pokemon. She's the only daughter her parents had, and her mother wished her daughter acted more like a girl. She grew up with three elder brothers and was used to being picked on by the time she started being picked on in school. She made friends with other nerds and geeks and was totally fine with it. By the time she got to high school people often questioned why she was running with their clique when she herself was so pretty. The girls in school were often jealous of the attention Kierra got from guys, and how easily she got along with them, that they all picked on her and shunned her out. It didn't bug her much in the beginning, until rumors started going around school. Pretty soon all her friends started to ignore her and she finished her sophomore year alone. Now it's gotten so bad that she refuses to leave her house and just stays at home watching anime or playing video games online. Her brothers encouraged her to audition for American Vocalist to raise awareness of bullying.**

**Family: Cassie Hudson-Meadows (Mother), Ryan Meadows (Father), Aaron Dane Meadows (Older brother, 24), Tyler James Meadows (Older brother, 22), Leroy Phillip Meadows (Older brother, 19)**

**Friends: None at school. (All her friends stopped talking to her due to rumors spread by everyone.) Tons online in the gaming world.**

**School: Was an A student, but her grades started dropping when people would make comments about her being smart and getting good grades. She let them get to her, and so her grades started to suffer. Now she's a C student. Her favorite class is Art. Worst subject is Science. Recently started being home schooled.**

**Secret(s): Kierra claims the bullying doesn't affect her, but in reality she tends to cry a whole lot behind closed doors. Her mother's attempts at making her feel better actually make her feel worse. She's tried to commit suicide by swallowing pills, but got her stomached pumped. The family keeps this secret and no one outside the family knows.**

**-Love life- **

**Boy: (Will have whoever's left.) **

**Past relationships: Was having a blossoming relationship with Daren Matthews (popular rich jock), but died just as quickly as it started when rumors of her being bulimic and a hermaphrodite started circulating around school.**

**Sexual knowledge: She's a virgin and her mind is pretty innocent, so she doesn't know much.**

**Emotional status: Emotionally scarred, not because of past relationships . . . but because of her school life.**

**-Anything else-**

**Forgot to mention: Started being homeschooled her senior year.**


End file.
